Years in a Day
by Preussenlied
Summary: From an anon on Tumblr: For every couple, there comes a day where their lust takes over and they behave as though they haven't seen or been with their partner in forever. For Jellal and Erza, that day has come. Jerza smut.


**I was super excited about this prompt, but I don't think I delivered it well enough, so I deeply apologize. This is my first time writing Jerza, so please don't hate me!**

* * *

Erza's back hit the wall with a heavy thud and she reached out, grabbing at Jellal's cloak and yanking him to her roughly, dragging her teeth along his neck.

"Where the hell have you been?" she hissed, biting down and eliciting a soft growl from the blunette.

"I came back as quickly as I could," Jellal said, lifting one of Erza's legs and hooking it around his waist, taking no time in grinding himself against her. He took pride in the way she mewled against him. "I was all the way in Crocus, you know. I couldn't exactly tell Meredy I needed to leave so I can go home to fuck my girlfriend."

"Excuses," the requip mage murmured, dragging her mouth up to his lips and fisting a hand in his hair to push him closer.

Erza had woken that morning overflowing with desire and need. She didn't even bother asking why or what was happening. All she knew was that she needed Jellal, and if she had to tear through Fiore to find him, she would.

She was just about to open the door to leave, but a voice in her head stopped her in her tracks.

 _I'm coming home._

It was short and sounded a little strained and Erza wondered if he was feeling as pent up as she was. And so, while it drove her crazy to do so, she sat at home and waited for Jellal to come to her.

They all but attacked each other when he stepped through the door.

Jellal spun them around and moved to pin her down against the coffee table. Erza had managed to strip him of everything except his pants and she was dragging her nails down his chest, leaving long, red marks in their wake.

"You've got another thing coming if you think I would make up an excuse _not_ to come home for this," Jellal said, grinding himself against her core. She gasped and arched up against him, but when she went to pull him into a kiss, he ducked away and instead went to his knees, hooking his fingers into the waistband of the shorts she wore and tugged them down her legs, letting them and her panties fall to the floor in a forgotten pile.

"Jell- _ahh!_ " His mouth was on her in seconds. One of Erza's hands grabbed a fistful of Jellal's hair, the other reaching back to grip the edge of the coffee table as his tongue worked wonders on her. She looked down her body and saw his piercing green eyes, fogged with lust and desire, trained on her own, and she had to fight to keep her head from falling back.

Two fingers teased at her entrance, but Erza was having none of it. She pulled at his hair, eyes narrowing.

"Jellal," she hissed impatiently.

"What do you want, Erza? Tell me," he murmured against her folds. She rolled her hips against him.

"I want you to stop what you're doing and just fuck me already," she said in that low, authoritative voice of hers. She didn't give him a chance to say anything as she put her feet on his shoulders pushed him away. He stumbled back and she tore her tank top off as she stood up, pulling him up as well and dragging him back to the wall, nipping at his earlobe. "I want you to fuck me against this wall."

"As you wish," Jellal murmured, groaning when Erza yanked his pants down and he was freed from the confining article. He hooked his hands under her thighs and lift her up, pressing her against the wall and nipping at that spot of hers below her ear that had her shivering against him. She reached between them and wrapped her hand around his length, giving him a few strokes before lining him up. She raised herself up and sunk down on him with the help of him and the two groaned against one another as he pushed into her.

" _Yes_ ," Erza breathed, her nails digging into his shoulders. She rolled her hips, moving when he wouldn't. His hands then found her ass and he grabbed it tightly, keeping her still as he then began to thrust into her, quick and shallow - a way he knew drove her crazy. Her head jerked back against the wall and she cried out. She wanted him hard and fast; she wanted him to quench this overwhelming desire within her in the best way he could give it to her.

Jellal, on the other hand, wanted to be surrounded by her. He wanted to see, hear, feel, touch, taste, live, and _breathe_ everything that was Erza Scarlet. He wanted to drown in her.

He slowed his movements, despite Erza's protests, and moved away from the wall, turning and going to the floor, lying on his back and holding Erza over him. If she wouldn't allow for him let the desire burn slowly within him, then he wanted her flush against him. He pulled her forward, reveling in the feel of her breasts pressing against his chest, and grabbed her ass again, lifting her hips to allow him to thrust into her, now able to move faster and deeper than before. Erza cried out against him, her breath hot against his ear, and her fingers yanked at his blue locks, but he relished the feeling.

"Jellal, I… _fuck!_ " Erza tightened around him when he brushed against a spot deep within her as he bit down on her shoulder. He cursed at the feeling of her walls fluttering around him and his thrusts faltered slightly.

"Come for me, Erza," he breathed lowly into her ear, his voice surprisingly level. Erza yanked at his hair and her back arched, the top half of her body rising up as she threw her head back released a loud cry as she came around him in an earth-shattering orgasm. Jellal wasn't far behind, but held off until she had ridden out her release before letting go with a heavy, guttural groan, his hands tightening on her as his hips stilled. Erza collapsed on top of him, the both of them breathing heavily.

"Any idea what happened today?" Jellal asked once he found his breath, his voice raspy.

"No, and to be honest, I don't care," Erza breathed. She then lift her head, her eyes darkening. "But the day is hardly over, so don't think I'm done with you yet."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jellal replied with a grin.


End file.
